Born to Kill
by Philly Steak n' Cheese
Summary: The year is 2546, and the advances in science have been numerous, but when the offspring of the Knights of the Round are cloned it is truly great. Trained to hunt and kill for the government, what would happen if they were ticked off?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The year is 2546, and the advances in science have been numerous, but when the offspring of the Knights of the Round are cloned it is truly great. Trained to hunt and kill for the government, what would happen if they were pissed off?

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the legend, just a few of the characters and what happens in this fic.

Chapter I—Cold Hands

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds were distant, abstract, run together to make strange reverberations through there small world, echoing forever in all directions.

Strange shapes collided and vibrated, sliding around in there field of vision, the sounds of rough contact and more, stranger sounds bouncing about in there small world. They all seemed to be regarding something in front of them, but what was it? They couldn't tell.

Then another, stranger sound echoed through their world and things slowly got colder, and colder. Starting at the top and coursing downward, until all of them lay curled up and cold.

The shapes became people, robed in white, light reflecting off a few of their spectacles, they stared, wide eyed, jaws slack. Then, from behind, came a rough warmness that was pulled about them, and they were dragged to their feet, heads swimming, legs wobbly beneath them.

There were eight in all, males and females, standing wrapped in wool blankets, supported by orderlies. One of the white robed people strode across the expanse between him and the eight, heels clicking on the hard floor.

He stopped at the first, blessed silence filling the room, then his voice booming in all of their heads "How do you feel."

The first was a girl, a simple piece of clothe wrapped around her somewhat ample chest, and between her legs. Long, unruly black hair—made worse by the wet residue of the cloning tube, looked up at him, lost and confused.

A cold hand landed on her shoulder and she shuddered, trying to break the contact were her shoulder burned. But it only worsened and she finally stopped, the burn subsiding. "How do you feel?" she was asked again.

She looked at him and finally comprehended what he had said and fumbled with the words and finally stuttered "Like shit." A grin splitting the mans face. A low chuckled had him moving on to similar answers from the eight of them.

He stepped back and checked the clip board that was handed to him, cold hands flipping through the pages of names and abilities. They were all accounted for: Roslynn daughter of Arthur; Dante son of Lancelot; Winter and Vergil twins of Tristan; Black son of Galahad; Rose daughter of Gawain; Alex son of Dahgonie; Hope daughter of Bors.

It was a truly momentous day for science.

_So what did you think? Tell me by reviewing- Philly Steak 'n Cheese_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2—Begin

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A splash of light and a cold hand on her bare shoulder brought Roslynn from her dreamless sleep in the small room were she had been led and left after the incidents of the night before.

Things were becoming more and more clear, but even that didn't stop the coldness that permeated her skin and being like an unwanted needle.

The orderly left something on the foot of her bunk and then retired from the room, the blinding light going with him, leaving her in the darkness of the small room. She looked around again, as she was barely able to remember what the room looked like.

There was another door to her bathroom; a desk with lamp, pencils and paper, the wheelie chair pushed in; a large book shelf leaden with books; the bunk upon which she now sat and a small night stand that now had a pile of clothes on it.

She rose, the cold attacking the areas of bare skin that remained uncovered by the scant coverings she did have. Hurriedly, she reached for the clothes that had been laid out for her and quickly pulled them on. Although simple they provided more warmth than what she had only been wearing.

She now stood in the dimly lit room, the lights must have been activated while she was dressing, wearing a long pair of black shorts, and a black T-shirt. Remaining on the night stand was a pair of black leather biker gloves and she pulled them on and tightened them down against her hands and fingers.

As she finished pulling on the gloves the door opened again, a painfully bright light outlining a rather large form. Raising a hand to shield her eyes, she was able to see the man motion with his hand, a sweeping motion back towards himself. Did he want her to come with him? That was certainly the way it seemed. And in debating to go or not a strange sense of curiosity came over her and despite her misgivings, she consented to being led from her room to wherever this man was to lead her.

He brought her into a long hallway, painted a blindingly pure white, black doors inlaid on one wall, equally distant from another. And as they stood there, the others came out, the ones that had stood beside her, cold from being released from the cloning tubes. They all appeared familiar, and not just because they were dressed the same, but familiar the way one would look upon a brother or sister.

Ahead of them came men dressed in white, as one had for her and then suddenly they were all walking down the hall, past the doors and through a series of turns that she, inadvertently, made a mental note of incase she were to have a need to come back this way in a hurry. She, for some reason, was certain that the others were doing the exact same thing.

Their journey came to a halt in a large metal room, a number of tables and strange machines looming here and about. The orderlies left and they were left to stand there, cold and confused.

"Well this sucks," Dante muttered as they milled about.

"Not much that we can do about that, now is there?" Black asked, sarcastically.

"Stuff it." Dante said back when a bright flash caused him to raise his hands to cover his eyes. "What the hell…?"

Alex stood against the near wall, a sword in hand. The long English broad blade glinting light in Dante's eyes from the florescent lights above. "Wow."

A rush of bare feet slapping on the cold metal ground had the rest of them over at the table, picking up weapons that caught there eyes.

Roslynn hefted a braod sword, the guard a rams' head, the horns rolling back into the hilt and pointed at the pommel. Dante tested a long calvary sword in his hand, the heads of two horses forming the guard. Winter and Vergil swung, experimentally, their curving Chinese swords. Black stared at the Roman long sword he had picked up, a sense of rightness enveloping him. Rose held a hatchet and a long dagger in hand, testing the feel of them in her hand. Hope held a spear, a long black staff with a long point at the top, an axe head with crimson runes along the blade.

Each held his or her weapon as if they had been theirs forever. Things rushed to the front of their minds: techniques, stances, sweeps, movements, all aspects of swordsmanship. How could they know this? They weren't thinking of that, only of how cool that was.

Up in the one way mirrored room over looking the room where the eight knights now stood, was a small group of men and women. "Call the buyers, tell them the genetic programming was a success and that who ever buys them will have the most lethal attack squad in the world.

_To all reviewers: thank you for comments and questions. All will be answered... eventually. Keep reading and reviewing._

_Thanks -Philly Steak 'n Cheese._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3—Do I see a buyer?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all been aroused early. It had been three months of the same thing: Get up, go to the metal room, don weapons and armor and fight against whatever computer program popped up. So far they had not been beaten.

But this time it seemed a little different. They donned their armor, all the same: Baggy black pants, a form fitting carapace over tight black shirt, boots and fingerless gloves, weapons at hip or across back, scarlet capes hanging to their ankles. And once they were all dressed they were herded into a room devoid of any thing.

"Well this is most interesting." Alex said leaning against the far wall, boredom threatening to put him to sleep.

"What could they want us to do here?" Roslynn asked no one in particular, pacing from Alex's place on the floor to the opposite wall and back, here sword slapping against her calf as she walked.

Winter and Vergil were off to the side, being anti social as they always were, although they were the best pick-pockets and trackers of the group.

Hope and Rose were seated on the back wall talking about whatever book they had read or scrap of TV they had managed to catch while they were out in the compound.

Dante and Black were laughing, obviously trading jokes or insults as they defended themselves from the boredom that had attacked Alex. But just as every one was getting relaxed with the situation a man in a fancy black suit with a funny shaped hat barged into the room, a pair of orderlies tailing him closely. Obviously some one of great import.

"Alright, stand up and get in line according to you numbers." He snapped, coming to a halt in the middle of the room, the orderlies flanking him.

"What for? Is this a line up? I'm so not stripping in front of you." Dante said, standing next to Roslynn, arms crossed across his chest.

"Man no one wants to see that, besides it wouldn't be much to see." Alex said, tossing the insult at the other boy, the rest of them shouting comments and oh's.

"That's not what you said last night…"Dante said back, the comments louder and more ecstatic.

Roslynn was stifling laughs, as were the rest, except Alex who was glaring death at Dante and forcing a gut busting Winter and Vergil to step between him and Dante.

"Enough of this petty bickering. We will not tolerate this. You are to stand here, fully clothed, and look presentable." The man said, command dripping from his voice as he turned to the orderlies, "make sure that they don't do that during the showing. This could impair the likelihood of a good sale." His voice quiet and he cast a sidelong glance at the group of rowdy teenagers that could kill just about anything that came their way, he most certainly didn't want them to know that they were selling them to the highest bidder as killers. No that could be detrimental to everyone's health.

The orderlies nodded and the man stalked from the room, and the oderlies then flanked the group, who held their weapons at their sides, a casual hand tossed over the hilt of their sword or through the hem of their belt.

All of a sudden a mirror was produced, as two sliding panels slide back to reflect their forms back at them. "One way mirror," Vergil said quietly, the others not moving but for a slight inclination to recognize his comment.

And as they stood there they each felt a number of appraising eyes land on them, and none of them moved, but stood casually by, allowing the unseen eyes to rove over them, determining what ever they pleased.

Several minutes passed and they continued to stand there waiting for, for what? They didn't know and boredom was only making it harder for all of them to stand there and be presentable.

Finally they heard something from the room beyond the mirror and they could only guess at its meaning, but it sounded like the door opening and then shutting, some one had left, but the door to their room never moved.

Boredom was getting to all of them.

The head of the installation stood before the window that looked into the room were the knights now stood lined up against the far wall. Men and women of different prospects, and agendas, appraised them quietly, forcing him to stand off to the side waiting for comment or offer.

"They come as a set—you buy one, you buy them all." He said clasping his hands in front of him. "The starting price is 3 billion."

Eyebrows went up at that and murmurs ran from the throats of several of the people present and one left, his pockets obviously not deep enough.

"I'll take that" A woman wearing a white suit said, her hand lifting so that he would know who to recognize.

"Okay I see 3 billion, how about 350?" the professor asked looking about the room.

"4 billion" a portly gentle man said raising a hand, the light shining momentarily off his balding head.

"Right, 4 billion, do I see 5?"

Another hand went up requesting six, then another at eleven. "Do I see twelve? No? going once, twice…"

"Twenty-one." A woman in a too short miniskirt and overly tight blouse said, a slender hand in the air.

"Oh…yes, twenty-one, do I see twenty-two?" the professor asked again. No hands, no voices. "Going once," still no one moved, "twice…" still nothing, "sold to the lady with twenty-one billion." He said as she sashayed up to him and handed him the check before turning to the door to go out and see her new team of killers.

They heard the sound of the door opening and closing and then the scrape of the door handle to their room opening and a curvaceous woman walked in. Her black mini skirt was far too short and the matching silk black top was too tight and unbutton to show off her considerable cleavage, her assets already made obvious.

"Come with me. We're leaving this place." She said her voice sounding like honey in the ears and the boys readily followed her, not hiding the fact that they stared at legs, chest and backside as she sashayed out the door and the eight of them forced to follow.

They were lead through the compound and out through a tall door to an elongated black vehicle, a man in a fancy suit holding the door open for the woman and the knights that followed her.

She sauntered in, the boys most likely enjoying the view as her skirt rode up, and they soon followed, sitting on the cushioned seats facing this woman. The door was shut and the vehicle lurched forward.

"Well, you now belong to me."

_Thanks to all reviewers for encouragement and praise. _

_Wow long chapter, hope you enjoyed, tell my by reviewing -Philly Steak 'n Cheese._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4—Sucks to be them…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you just say?" Hope blurted out, as the rest of them sat forward, hands clenching weapons, Hopes booted foot ready to propel her spear into a trembling hand.

"You may call me Mistress for now, and if you didn't hear me, I said that you now belong to me. You were sold by your creators to be my elite killing team." She said, remembering when the head professors had come to here with the DNA of the original knights of the round and offering her the chance to by the most elite killing team ever to be made and assembled. She had thought them crazy, but had been intrigued by the suggestion and look were that had gotten her.

"That can't be right. Why would they do that?" Black muttered, his ashen face plastered with shock.

"Because you were born to kill, and you will do that shortly. I will give you the chance to give your creators hell for selling you, and the rewards for obeying me will be fruitful indeed." She said wriggling as if uncomfortable, "accidentally" causing her skirt to fide up farther, showing of thighs and black thong panties, her breasts swaying seductively.

The boys were practically tripping over each other to do as she recommended, and the girls looked at each other and then decided that the professors and their minions were in for a little retribution any way and nodded their consent.

"Ah, very well. Tomorrow they will learn just how well they taught you.

They all sat in another long black vehicle that was floating effortlessly above the city followed and led by hundreds of other vehicles that floated and bobbed past them. Police wearing black and silver liveries and wielding stun pikes rode or walked all over the city, flirting with the ladies and threatening all that looked like they might, or have, broken the law, and if one did then one would find out how well those stun pikes worked.

Their vehicle came to a halt and the door slid open silently, allowing the scant moonlight in to glint off of black armor and sheathed weapons. Mistress sat in the corner, wearing a tight white shirt and short crème colored skirt.

"They await your blades my friends, lets not disappoint them…"she trailed off at her implications and then gestured with her hand and Dante was the first to leap from the vehicle sword ringing free and was followed closely by his brothers and sisters, naked blades gleaming in the moonlight.

The guard that was posted on the roof top ran at them, stun pikes buzzing as they thumbed them on. Dante met the first, sword ringing against his opponents weapon and then turned aside as he swept it away from him and reversing his swing took the guards throat. Blood clouded the air as Winter and Vergil minced another guard and one more fell to an expert toss from Hope. One more remained and he lunged at Roslynn who side stepped and swept her blade across his back, opening a long red gash that severed his back bone. He collapsed in a spasm on the ground as she turned to face her brothers and sister, weapons bloodied, the need for more gleaming in their eyes.

"Shall we?" Rose asked, motioning to a door, her hatchet dripping were she had finished what Hope's toss had begun.

"We shall." Alex agreed running up to the door and with leaping spin kick knocked the door in, the metal slab clanging loudly on the steps.

Dante rushed through the door, followed closely by Alex and the others. Guards barred their way and they were cut down, those that couldn't reach combat, leaping over railings and down levels to engage the enemy in a bloody game of leap frog that left a trail of bloody massacre in its wake.

They reached the professors quarters were more guards blocked their path, stun pikes buzzing in sweaty palms, as the blood soaked party lined up against them.

The professors had been roused from bed and appeared in pajamas and long coats. "Halt or you will be killed." One said, pulling coat closer about him to ward off the ever present chill of the place.

"We'd rather not, you know, might get cramps from suddenly stopping." Alex said bringing his sword up.

"Yeah, we'd hate to loose all the momentum we've built up." Rose said, her ample bosom rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

"Then you must be eliminated." Another professor said and slashed the air with a pale hand, signaling the charge of the guards in front of them. The hall quickly became a whirl of weapons as the knights cut down the on rushing guards in heaps, forcing their companions to crawl over their own dead to get to them, only to be added to the heap of dead.

The last few fell in a few swings and thrusts, leaving the professors to flee. The first, of five, was beheaded by a close line of Dante's sword, his white haired head coming off as his body continued to run, blood painting the walls and Dante's armor.

Another fell to Winter and Vergil's tag team. Vergil took his spectacled head, while Winter split him from breast to balls, blood painting them crimson.

A spear in the back ended another ones days and the last two were cut down by the remaining knights at the lobby entrance, their withered bodies hacked to pieces by razor sharp blades.

When they were finished they returned to the roof top, covered in blood not their own and felling well satisfied at the revenge they had wrought on those that had created, sold and wronged them in doing so.

The black vehicle hovered there, waiting on them, the door open, no doubt Mistress waited in side.

They climbed in to find another, armored and armed, man sitting next to here, handsome features highlighted in the moon light. They all clambered in, bloody messes that they were, the girls as close as they could get to the newcomer and the boys staring fixedly at Mistress, who still wore her half unbuttoned white shirt, having misplaced her bra somehow, her short crème colored skirt riding way up, red thong plain to see.

"I see that tonight was a success, let me give you all your rewards, as she motioned to the man sitting next to her, who slid over to the girls, and her shirt becoming more unbuttoned as she drew in a deep breath. A most fitful night indeed…

_Sorry if it's a bit belated. Hope I answered any and/or all questions._

_Thank you to all reviewers - Philly Steak 'n Cheese._


End file.
